Golfing has long been known to be a frustrating sport. Golfers who do not perform well on the golf course find consternation and frustration pent up inside. Previously, other novelty items have been used to vent the frustration of the frustrated golfer. Golfers have been known to destroy expensive golf clubs in an attempt to relieve themselves of tension.
It would be advantageous to provide a device for a frustrated golfer to vent his frustrations. It would be especially advantageous to have a golf club which would be bendable such that the golfer could smash the golf club against a tree or an opponent without hurting the golf club. In the past, certain bendable golf clubs have been produced for practicing swinging and use of flexible or limber shafts in order to simulate a heavy swing so that such a club may be used inside. Many attempts have been made to increase the flexibility of golf club shafts, and there are several important properties or characteristics which must be present in a properly designed shaft for practice swings.
However, the same considerations would not be applicable to the instant problem of a bendable golf club shaft because the practice clubs contain memory materials to bring the club back to its original position.
One attempt to produce a bendable memory material in a golf club shaft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,582 issued to Kenneth Bernstein on June 26, 1990 which discloses a golf club molded in a single piece including a grip, shaft and head, preferably in the form of a putter or a wedge employing a flexible plastic shaft with a convention grip and club head. The material for the molded club or shaft is either polyurethane of 70 durometer; Shore D Rating or natural rubber of 70 durometer Shore A Rating, each with 2,000 psi tensile strength.
Although the above-described patent discloses a rubber or plastic golf club, the club does not have a naturally simulated appearance to a regular golf club. Especially since it is a molded one-piece club, it is apparent to anyone that it is a fake club.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a normal, simulated golf club which is bendable, has a memory capacity, and may be bent to vent frustrations and then unbent when it is desired to return it to its original shape.